Los Hermanos Okumura
by Invalid Phrase
Summary: Después de una pequeña charla con Shiemi, Rin deja olvidado un libro junto a ella, entonces decirse ir a devolvérselo a la residencia sin saber con lo que se encontraría.


Rin se despidió de Shiemi, se habían encontrado en la academia para hablar un rato, antes de irse se percató de un pequeño libro que estaba en la banca que estaban sentados.

—¿Es de Rin? —Dijo mirándolo por todos los lados, tal vez esa podría ser una buena excusa para ir a visitar la residencia en la que vivían ambos hermanos. Guardo el libro en su bolso y se fue.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Shiemi estaba llegando a la residencia.

—Tal vez debí avisar, sería una molestia si llego durante la cena, tal vez de un vistazo...—Entro por la vieja puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido y escucho un golpe. Se quedó tiesa unos segundos, ella no había provocado ningún ruido, venia de arriba.

—Tal vez estén peleando —Dijo soltando un suspiro, las luces estaban apagadas y el comedor estaba vació, al dirigirse a las habitaciones vio la luz encendida en el de ellos, mientras más se acercaba mejor podía escuchar.

—Yukio...—Susurro avergonzado.

—No contengas tu voz, solo estamos tu y yo —Dijo a su oído haciendo que se estremezca y comenzó a hurgar por debajo de su camisa, acariciando cada parte que podía, Rin mordía sus labios intentando contener sus jadeos, sentía sus mejillas calientes, le molestaba cuando su hermano comenzaba a juguetear con sus pezones solo para ver qué cara ponía.

—Eres un idiota...—Dijo entre dientes y Yukio lo calló con un beso, su lengua profundizaba en la boca del ahora indefenso demonio, Shiemi se quedó paralizada, había sido una mala idea llegar sin avisar.

—Hmm..—Rin lo empujo y comenzó a respirar agitad amente, un hilo de saliva caía por sus labios y se los lamió.

—Esta noche lo haremos hasta el final —Antes de que pudiera responder volvió a besarle, ahora era más tierno, lo cual extrañaba a Rin ya que usualmente su hermano era muy rudo con él. Le arrebato su camisa con cuidado, comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula y llegando hasta su abdomen, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando, bajando cada vez hasta llegar a la tira de sus pantalones.

—Parece que esta noche estas muy animado —Dijo con la voz ronca.

— Ca...cállate —dijo cubriendo sus rostro de la vergüenza, es cierto que hace varias semanas no lo habían hecho, Yukio había ido a una reunión y lo dejo solo varios días, para el darse placer a sí mismo no servia de mucho, ya se había vuelto muy dependiente a él después de todo— Ah..— Jadeo opresivamente haciendo que Shiemi, desde una obscura esquina casi saltara—Idiota...no con tu boca no...

—¿Tan rápido quieres que la meta? ¿Acaso ya no puedes correrte sin tener mi polla dentro? —Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de furia.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de fastidiarme con cada palabra que sale de tu boca! —Grito pateándolo, la fuerza de la patada había lanzado a su hermano hasta el otro lado de la habitación. El menor está apunto de responder hasta que vio Rin, con las mejillas más rojas que nunca, los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y apretando los labios, parecía un niño regañado. Sonrió, con esa actitud inmadura e infantil que en ocasiones llegaba a ser adorables, no le sorprendía mucho que casi todos crean que es el menor de ambos. Se acercó hasta él y le acaricio la mejilla.

—Disculpa —Dijo con una sonrisa—Pero es tan lindo verte enojado, no puedo resistir.

—Eres un tonto cuatro ojos y un pervertido.

Las respiraciones se agitaban y apenas Yukio entro en Rin, este se corrió, jadeante, con los ojos llorosos, a pesar de las veces que ya lo han hecho nunca se acostumbrara en tenerlo dentro, tan caliente y palpitante que casi lo hace enloquecer. Mientras más fuertes eran la embestidas más enterraba las uñas en la espalda de su hermano, rasguñandolo para compensar el dolor que recibía. Yukio llevo la mano hasta su miembro y empezó a estimularlo.

—N..no —Jadeo—Yu..ki..

—Cuando hago esto me aprietas aún más, este cuerpo tuyo se ha vuelto aún más lascivo que antes —Rin se acercó a su oído jadeando y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Yuki suelte un leve gemido.

—Eres un imbécil.

Fue lo último que Shiemi pudo ver, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas de la vergüenza, gateo hasta las escaleras y salió de allí con el corazón acelerado y compartiendo un pequeño secreto con los hermanos. El siguiente día llevo el libro consigo para devolvérselo.

—Shiemi-chan —Grito Rina lo lejos saludando mientras corría hacia ella. Cuando se acerco pudo notar los ojos hinchados y el rostro cansado, no iba a preguntar el por qué, ya lo sabía.

—Ayer dejaste abandonado esto, eres demasiado descuidado —Dijo entregándoselo.

—Es gracioso que tú lo digas —rió y ella lo miro enfadad— Ya, ya, gracias, me has salvado, en realidad es de mi hermano, me hubiera llevado una gran reprimenda si se hubiera enterado.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, probablemente lo haya ayudado solo por esta vez.


End file.
